


They Can Be...

by SilverWritesStories



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, IS IT CANON???, THEY ALSO KISSED RECENTLY, avenore all the way, i love them, oh my god let them be happy, this is a personal dnd game aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritesStories/pseuds/SilverWritesStories
Summary: Elinore meets Avenel's mother and suddenly pops a question to Elinore.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, elinore stone/avenel enster ovenence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	They Can Be...

Avenels mother was the sweetest woman to walk the earth. Elinore's thoughts spun around with ideas of Avenel having the perfect childhood with the perfect cabin in the woods, with a dog and a few farm animals. Nothing like that. However, Avenels mother was the only perfect thing Elinore could see. Her smile so sweet and her soul full of light. She could see that much, at least.

After she left to get the three of them drinks while they sat on the porch of Avenels childhood home.

Elinore began to stare off into space. Not paying attention to where her eyes wandered. Her mind face blank but her mind so full of yearning thoughts. Elinore's childhood had been so full of disappointment and unnecessary stress. She couldn't picture her life any other way than this one. She only wished for talks like this all the time with a parental figure, if they didn't shoot her down every chance theyr got. She realized she was staring into Avenels eyes when he gave her a slight smile with a tiny wave.

"What do you think?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"About what?" Elinore asked as she stared down at her empty tea leaves. As she stared, the leaves almost formed a vague heart but it was just her imagination getting the best of her.

Avenel began to gesture at the home and elaborated, "My home. The scenery. My mother, perhaps?"

Elinore gave a slight smile, "My, my, Avenel. If I could, I'd take it all to myself, including your wonderful mother. She's a delight to be around."

"She can be yours too... if you become my betrothed." He began to sip on his tea.

Elinore on the other hand began to feel her face flush and her heart beat faster in her chest. My poor heart, she thought as she began to have a staring contest with the ground. What was she to say? Oh, what was a girl to do? There was so much to think about but she'd always had feelings for him ever since she kissed him that night.

She shook those thoughts away and looked him in the eyes. He had soft eyes he was staring at her with such expectancy. Not for a yes, per say, but a general answer.

She finally smiled with her flushed expression and her stomach full of butterflies, "O-okay. I'll hecome your betrothed."

They sat in silence but their hearts pounded with excitement.

Lucy then peered with her ghostly form, "Oh, Avenel! Look at this! She's blushing at the ground." As if reading her mind, Lucy smiled with sly intent. She chuckled and whispered in his ear, "Congratulations on the engagement, Know you both, you can do it better than anyone else I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot A.U i came up with while reading a Miraculous Ladybug comic where Marinette proposes to Adrien when he says that he enjoys her parents very much.
> 
> Link is here: https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/186968784522/a-proposal
> 
> I just thought that it would be really cute if we eventually found Avenel's mother and Elinore and Avenel were already established to be in a relationship. I don't know. I just wrote it right as I was about to pass out so excuse the typos, haha.


End file.
